Recently, there has been a trend toward incorporating long-range, wireless communication modules into components that conventionally lack wireless connectivity or any data input at all (un-connected components). However, wireless communication modules, particularly long-range wireless communication modules (e.g., WiFi chips), tend to be expensive. Inclusion of such chips can drastically increase the cost of these conventional systems.
Thus, there is a need in the devices field to create a new and useful system and method of introducing long-range wireless communication capabilities into un-connected devices. This invention provides such new and useful system and method.